After Twilight
by CApoppy752
Summary: A mysterious friend from Bella's past comes back in an unexpected way. New characters, new troubles, new drama. Gotta love it! Rated M just to be safe b/c of one of the chapters and may have some crude humor.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. My name is Bella Cullen. It has been about a year since I found out for sure that I would have Renesmee in my life forever with Edward at my side, and I have loved every minute of it.

My eyes are no longer the crimson red, but more of a gold color like the rest of my family. I've felt my newborn strength leave my body and since then, I have never challenged Emmett to another arm wrestling match. Renesmee has aged about five or six years in just one year. Edward and I still live in our little cottage with Renesmee in the forest a ways away from the Cullen house. Jacob still comes by every day to see Renesmee and I. The truce between the vampires and werewolves has stayed strong. If I concentrate hard enough, I can open my mind to Edward without having to hold his face in my hands. I still see Charlie from time to time.

Charlie.

He is still just as blissfully unaware to what I am after a whole year, and I need to keep it that way. But how am I gonna be able to explain Renesmee's rapid growth for much longer without freaking him out? Would he accept it? Can I share my secret with him? No. The time has come to move and start a new life outside of Forks just one year after I became a Cullen. We have to move to keep our secret a secret, and it isn't easy to keep it if Renesmee will continue to grow at this speed.

Edward is driving the silver Volvo to Charlie's house with Renesmee in the backseat and me in the passenger. We have to see if there is anything that I want to keep from my human life that I will be leaving behind forever.

We pulled into the driveway next to the cruiser. I knocked on the door and I heard Charlie shuffle around what seemed to be boxes and he came to open the door.

"Hi dad," I said.

"Hey," he mumbled. He was obviously not too thrilled that I was moving. We told him that Carlisle was offered a job in Texas that we couldn't pass up. We're not gonna be going to Texas obviously, but it's one of the last places that we would be found, so it was a perfect excuse, (kind of like the L.A. one a few years back).

"Hi grandpa," Renesmee said in her high soprano voice.

"Hi there Nessie," he answered turning his back on us and walking back through to the living room. We followed him and saw that there were boxes everywhere that were filled with miscellaneous items.

"What were you looking for?" I asked frowning. I couldn't think of anything that might be in there worth finding.

"Oh, it's nothing. You just go and pack up what you are here to get and leave," he answered bitterly.

I sighed. It killed me to have to leave him behind like this, but we couldn't keep up this charade forever, and the family could think of no other possible way. Even Alice saw a Forks that didn't include us anymore.

I went up to my old room that hasn't been used since the night before my wedding and it still looked the same as I remember, the same it was before I came to live here in the first place and the same it would look after I leave. I couldn't think of anything I would want to keep. There was nothing really of great value. Renee somehow managed to convince me to keep the two silver hair combs that belonged to grandma Swan with the sapphires that I wore in my hair on my wedding day. Those were the only things I planned on keeping.

I looked around the room looking for something that I would want to keep. After I swept over it with one look, I said, "Nope, nothing here. Lest go," I tried to turn around and lave, but Edward stopped me.

"You stay in here and look around for something. I know that there is at least one thing that you would want to keep." Did he know something I didn't? He usually did. He smiled at me and left the room with Renesmee following him.

I sighed and decided that I may as well take a better look around here. The only thing I found was the photo album that Renee bought me for my graduation present. It was still filled with the pictures of all of my friends at school, my old truck, the picture of the house. Basically every picture that I took to document every aspect of my human life before I knew that I wasn't going to be human anymore.

"Found it!" I heard Charlie exclaim from downstairs. I heard Edward and Renesmee join him in the living room from the kitchen where they were waiting for me. I had the feeling that Charlie was thinking some other bitter thing about the Cullens taking me away.

"What did you find?" asked Edward as I reached the base of the stairs. I saw Charlie holding a big, manila envelope.

Charlie ignored him and looked at me, "Hey Bells. This was sent to you from Phoenix a while after you moved here. It was supposed to be a gradation present, so I packed it away so that you could get it then, but I forgot about it. I didn't recognize the address, but the name looked familiar," he said handing it to me. I took it and just held it in my hands looking at the front. It was addressed to me from 'Bella' in neat, cursive handwriting. I looked at the return address thinking it would help. It didn't. Every one of my human memories was still just as dull as ever except for the ones I worked on to remember, every one of those having to do with Edward.

"Who is it from?" asked Renesmee. She came to my side and I picked her up in one arm without effort.

"It says that it's from Bella, but that is nowhere near my old handwriting," I answered frowning.

"Well, I think you should keep it anyway, just in case it comes back to you," said Charlie. It was evident that it took a while for him to find because I had the feeling that he wouldn't let me leave without it.

"Okay. Thanks for finding it dad," I said putting it under my arm with my scrapbook.

Edward came over to my side and put his hand on my back, "are you ready?" he asked. Charlie glared at him.

"I have everything," I said. It wasn't a complete lie. I wasn't ready to leave at all.

"Bye Charlie," said Edward as he turned to leave with me and Renesmee. We already said our goodbyes last night.

"Wait!" exclaimed Renesmee. She jumped down from my arms and ran over to Charlie, "bye grandpa," she said hugging him around both legs.

He bent down to her level considering she was too heavy for him to lift now, "bye," he managed to say with his eyes closed. I knew that he was trying not to cry.

They let go of each other and Renesmee came back over to where Edward and I stood. I took one last look at my dad, said, "love you," turned around and left.

* * *

**Okay, here is the deal-e-o with this story. I am obviously a fan of Twilight or I would have written a fanfic WAY different from the way I intend to go with this one, but I feel like I must clarify what I mean by 'fan' because there is a difference to what most people may think when one hears that someone is a Twilight fan.**

**I am not one of those fans that screams when they see the characters on screen or is obsessed with all of the actors and learning everything about them and I do not have posters even if I do like the movie and am going to the midnight showing of New Moon. I might have to go and see the movie again when the initial excitement dies down a bit so that I don't hear girls screaming when they see Edward shirtless or Jacob with his (amazing) abs ;) I do not think that Robert P is extremely gorgeous, he was better as Cedric D in HP. I think that Bella is stupid for thinking that stalking is comforting and sweet, because that is what Edward is. A creepy stalker that watches her sleep and won't let her think for herself. Sigh, love is WAY too blinding. And if you have ever read Midnight Sun, Edward whines too much about how he doesn't deserve to have a girl that 'good' and Bella constantly thanks that doesn't deserve someone that 'georgous' because she is too average. HELLO! Every guy at her school wants her! Again, I just think she's stupid, to a point.**

**I am mainly just a fan because I like the story that Stephanie M shared with us (even if vampires are not supposed to sparkle and are supposed to get SOME sort of sleep. She is just tryign to make the only flaw that vampires have is thirst and shinnieness!) but I still like the story. So all in all, this is my story of what happens after Breaking Dawn with new characters and new troubles for the Cullens (because they didn't have enough when they met Bella, but that's the only thing that keeps the story going)**

**I really want you to leave a review please. If you do bother with a review however, please put something in it that will help me, or give me something to think about. Also, if you only leave a review because you want to say something about my OPINION, I will be glad to read about how you agree, disagree or are nutrual to what I said. I am curious to see what people say about my 'kind of rant' so go nuts! **

**One last thing, I want to see if anyone has an alternate title for this. I know that others have used After Twilight and I really want something that is unique to this story only, so please help me out. **

**One other las thing ;) I really want/need a beta reader, so if you know someone or are someone that could help me out with that, PLEASE let me kow because I know that my grammar is not the best at all. **

**Thank you! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

All of the Cullens, and Jacob, were leaving Forks. Jacob was there mainly for only one reason. Renesmee. He will still come back and visit his dad. Seth was staying home with his mom and Leah was off trying to be a wolf on her own while he left Quil and Embry to lead their pack from home. All of them were still in Jacob's pack, so they could still communicate when they were in wolf form, but there was really no reason for them to stay together if all of the vampires were leaving their territory and with Sam's pack still living there.

Now honestly, can you imagine the Cullens without their cars? Well, neither can they, so they are taking every one with them; Edward's silver Volvo, Rosalie's red BMW convertible, Carlisle's Mercedes, Emmett's Jeep, Alice's Porsche, and Bella's 'after' car, the red Ferrari. They didn't take Bella's 'before' car because no one never really used it. Edward and Bella were in the Volvo, Rosalie in her convertible, Emmett in his Jeep, Carlisle and Esme in the Mercedes, Alice and Jasper in the Porsche, and Jacob took Bella's Ferrari with Renesmee. They were headed up towards the Denali clan in Alaska. They were planning on staying there for a while, maybe until Renesmee stopped her growing. They would then move to another place for them to live at for another few years.

Bella was silent in the car with the package she got from Charlie on her lap. She was just staring at it trying to think who it could be from. She didn't think her human memories were this bad.

"Open it. See if that will help you figure it out," suggested Edward.

Bella glared at him. She felt like being stubborn and not opening it until she could anticipate what was in it by knowing who it was from. Still, she wanted to know what it was.

Her curiosity got the better of her. She ripped open the packaging with one simple twist of the wrist. She took out what it was hiding inside. It was just a photo album. It felt like it was already filled, maybe with more than just pictures making her think it was more of a scrapbook. The front cover had a decorated title on it. It said, 'Bella B. and Bella S. Together as one, expect nothing less.' This didn't help in her quest of figuring out who it was from.

Edward was looking at it too, "did you have any friends that were named Bella? One that had B as her last initial?" he asked thinking about how much she told him about her life in Phoenix. He couldn't come up with much, he just remembered her saying that she didn't have too much of a social life there.

She didn't answer. She was thinking about the same thing. She muttered "Bella B." to herself silently. Why did it sound so familiar? She was frowning trying to wrap her mind around her old human life, pre-Edward. She opened the cover to a page with a note for her written in the same, neat, cursive handwriting that addressed the package. It read:

'Hey Bella S! There is so much I wish I could tell you in person, but after out last chat, I wasn't sure about how you would react to the mere sight of me, (I'd imagine you would use your klutz-kung-fu on me!) I was planning on crashing your graduation ceremony considering you probably wouldn't want a party no matter how much I would love to crash that, but I know you Bella. Anyhow, this is my graduation present to you, (completely homemade). It's full of the memories we shared together before you moved to Forks. I'm giving this to you so that you can, hopefully, look back and smile. –– Your sister, Bella B.'

That did help her out a bit. She knew that her name was also Bella, they were really good friends, she was obviously able to read Bella like a book considering she knew all of those things about her, (like not liking parties or gifts that cost a lot of money and about how clumsy she used to be), they must have been extremely close to be able to call each other sisters, and their last meeting must not have been one that she would want to remember. Even if Bella knew all of this, she still couldn't pin her to a face.

Edward read it too. He was even more confused than ever and it was driving him mad that he couldn't tell what Bella was thinking under her frown. The whole time, Edward was still fallowing the road, perfectly matching the moves of Alice in front of them.

He reached across and turned the page to the first page of pictures. In it was a title labeling it as 'The Very Beginning' with three pictures of two girls that looked like they were having the time of their lives together. They were about five years old in it because in one of the pictures, they were standing in front of a class with a banner over all of them saying 'Welcome to Kindergarten!' One of the girls was obviously Bella with her brown hair and brown eyes. The other girl that was with her in every picture had long, thick, red hair and strikingly blue eyes.

Bella was studying the blue-eyed girl with tons of concentration. Then, she remembered those eyes like she saw them yesterday. Her eyes widened with shock, "Mirabella Sapphire Brooks," she gasped to herself.

"Who?" asked Edward. He so wished he could hear her thoughts. It was as if she could hear his when she let go of her shield to show him every memory she had of this mysterious Bella. She showed him that she was a girl that she met there in kindergarten and they became close enough to be sisters, before she moved to Forks.

Mirabella Brooks was more than a friend to her, she was her best friend, her partner in crime, her own shield from the real world, the person that she could share absolutely everything with, and the person that could trust her with everything in her life as well. It was like they grew up joined at the hip. They were never known as two different Bella's, they were Bella B and Bella S, together as one, no one expected anything less. When you would call one, the other would be there too. One was Bella B, the other Bella S, in an attempt to call one instead of the other. They knew they were meant to be friends from the day they met to the end of their existence.

That was before Bella left to live in Forks.

When her memories came to a close, she couldn't remember their last meeting. Either that or she didn't want to.

Her shield came back to her as she lost the concentration. She looked back down at the pictures and felt a sudden rush of guilt. She wanted to cry, but she knew that she couldn't. How could she forget about her sister Bella?

She concentrated again on letting go of her shield to tell Edward something. She didn't think she could talk yet. 'I need to go to Phoenix' she thought.

"What? Why?" Edward asked listening to her.

'I need to know what has happened to her,' thought Bella while she ran her hand over the first picture that had her and Bella B wrapped in each others arms like they have been waiting to meet each other their whole lives. She had to see her.

Edward's phone started ringing. He answered it with a "yes Alice?"

"I'll call you when you're done in Phoenix, and I'll let Nessie know so that you don't have to worry about her," answered Alice with her all-knowing voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not going to be taking her with you two to Phoenix because I can see you and Bella perfectly. Go on, Bella needs to know what happened," Alice answered this last part in a grave voice.

Edward sighed and hung up the phone. Bella heard the tone in Alice's last words and suddenly thought the worst. Edward automatically turned the car around and headed South going the opposite direction of Jacob and Renesmee behind them.

* * *

**Sigh, okay people, lets get this straight. Normally when someone writes a fanfic and asks for a review, they want more than two words. Yes, it's great that you 'loved it' but I would like to know why.**

**Another thing I would like, is for people to let me know if they know an alternate title for my story. **

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

For a human driving from Forks to Phoenix, it would take roughly one and a half to two and a half days with their slow speed and having to stop to eat or sleep every now and then. With Edward driving and both him and Bella having gotten enough to drink before they left, it would take about a day, maybe less. Most likely less.

They were both silent in the car while Edward swerved in between other cars here and there. Bella was looking through the whole scrap book, more memories flooding back with each overly decorated page with random quotes, sayings, or phrases that Bella B made up. Some of them were funny, some serious, some there for no apparent reason. She was good at doing that, Bella remembered about her. There were pictures of them at birthday parties, the beach, out swimming, in each others rooms, at school events that their parents felt the need to document, them doing their different hobbies to showcase their differences more drastically, (Bella B liked to dance and play the guitar or drums, Bella S reading or just watching her graceful friend do things that she would never attempt), and pictures of their families. As the book continued, the girls grew up together, different hair cuts here and there, (there was a picture of Bella S with short hair and bangs that she despised by the look on her face and with Bella B laughing at the look on her face too, there was also a picture of Bella B getting a hair cut almost the same), you could see their styles develop differently too, (they both loved to wear shorts in the heat, but Bella B was able to go a little bit crazier with her style than Bella S and Bella B had a beautiful blue sapphire ring she wore almost every day that matched her blue eyes perfectly).

Edward was silent most of the time letting Bella reminisce in her forgotten memories. He would look at each page, paying attention to each detail. He wanted to learn as much as he could about Bella's life before he knew her. Every now and then, he would ask her a question about some of the pictures. One question was about the Halloween pictures that were there. Bella B always seemed to be dressed as one of those extremely annoying mimes that she overdid every year. Bella S was always something randomly different.

Bella closed her eyes and frowned in thought. Her memories may be coming back, but it was still hard to get out a few select memories about her. She remembered and laughed as she did, "that was a sort of inside joke between us. I would always tell her how much of a mime she was because she was able to mimic someone'sdancing choreography or the voice of our favorite cartoon characters. She was always able to mimic someone at something that it would annoy me so much. I would constantly remind her of that so every year for Halloween, she would dress like that just to annoy me even more. I didn't mind only because it was the only time of the year that I was able to annoy her even more withmy complaining, all of it was purposeful of course," she finished explaining with a smile.

Even without being able to know what Bella was thinking, Edward could see that there was a closeness between the two Bella's that even she couldn't describe. Just by looking at the pictures, he could see the bond that they shared. He completely understood why she needed to know what has come of her.

"She sure did put a lot of work into this," commented Bella silently at all of the details that were put into every page of it.

"It does look that way. Is it something she liked to do?" asked Edward.

Bella frowned again to think about the answer, "Yes, she did. The first scrap book she made was one for her whole family to enjoy. She made it in honor of her aunt Carrie passing away. She was really close to her. It was a major loss and the only thing she was allowed to keep was the sapphire ring that you see her wearing in almost all of these pictures. Sapphire was Bella's middle name and her aunt's middle name. They both only had that as their name because of how blue their eyes were," finished Bella.

She was getting near the end of the book. There was another picture of both of them celebrating both of their birthdays.

"How close are your birthdays?" asked Edward.

"Mine is on the 13th of September and hers in on the 3rd of September," answered Bella. She chuckled, "I remember when we were still in elementary school, I was so jealous of her because she was ten days older than me," she smiled at the memory.

On the last page, there was only one picture that had both of them sitting on a rock looking out into the dessert at the sun set, taken from behind. Underneath that, there was another note from Bella B in the same cursive handwriting;

'Hi there. Remember when this picture was taken? It was taken with my camera after I set the timer to go off just then. It was the end of the day that you made your final decision that you were gonna go and live without me in Forks with Charlie. It was just four days before you left.'

Bella wanted to cry again.

'Anyhow, if you are reading this part, I can only assume that you went through the whole book. If so, thank you for your invisible present of going through each and every documented memory. You have no idea how much that means to me. There are just a couple more things I want to say before you close the book. Here is one of them. You will never understand how much I was blessed to have a friend like you. I know how corny that sounds and I hate to do corny, but it's the truth. I have absolutely no idea how insane I would be if I didn't have my sister with me through everything we went through. Thank you. You also have no idea how much I could use your sister love right now, but I do hope that you never have to feel the same pain that I feel now. For that, you will always be in my prayers.

'Now please do me just one last thing. There is a website that is addressed .net. Go to it. I have created an account on it for the both of us. The username is BellaX2 and the password is sistersnow&4ever. I know those are both extremely corny too, but it does fit. On that journal, I have documented every happy event that happened without you there, so they may be happy, but it was still a hollow joy without you to share them with. Some of them also include pictures taken by yours truly!

'Feel the sister love? I'm giving you enough to last you an eon and more!

'Love Bella B'

Bella so wished she could cry so that she could get out the rainbow of emotions that she was feeling at the end of reading her last letter. She felt grief because it was all she wrote and because it was unlikely she could actually talk to her again, happy that she still has some sort of connection with her after all this time, and guilty for leaving her behind still and for not remembering her, or even writing to her after she moved. She hurt her friend and she had nothing she could do to take it all back.

* * *

**Mkay, I have a couple things to say. One of the things I want to mention is that I really want a beta because I know that my grammar is not the best, believe me! Another thing, please leave a review of what you think so far even if this is the third part because the more reviews I get, the more motivated I will be to finish it because I have only, 6 parts done I think and that's all that has been done for a long time, it's sort of just sitting there waiting for me to get some inspiration. Last thing, I really want to see where you think this story is going. It may be obvious in some ways, but I still really want to know!**

**Thank you!! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

They were about an hour away from Phoenix. Edward turned to Bella and asked, "What do you want to do first once we get there?"

Bella was still staring out the windshield with a glazed over look that she held on her face since she finished going through the scrapbook, "I guess we could do a small drive-by at her house to see if they still live there," she answered motionlessly. "If they don't, we won't bother whoever lives there. If they do, we still won't bother them. I just want to know," she still spoke in a monotone.

Edward hated seeing her like this, but he knew that she just needed to know what happened, then she could get better, "Then what?" he asked quietly.

"Then we could go into the Hall of Records to see if there is any extra information on her. Then maybe the library to see if she was in any news clippings if we still haven't found anything." She was desperate to know any bit of information about her. She needed to know everything she could. "Do we have a laptop I could use right now?" she wanted to see if she could read the online journal now.

Edward reached behind the seat and got it out from the pocket behind the passenger seat and gave it to her. She took it, loaded it up and quickly typed in the website address. It was just a website where anyone had the chance to make their own personal journal online with a ton of security measures to be sure it was safe. It was mainly used for teens.

Bella took a breath and typed in the username and password. It worked. She was able to access the journal and read it as if it was a real book that Bella B designed. She turned it to the first page where it was just a message for Bella from Bella.

'Dear journal,

'Wow that sounds extremely corny! Let me start over. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

'Heeeyyyyyyyyyyyy!

'That's better ;) Anyhow, this journal is being brought to life by Mirabella Sapphire Brooks. Ugh, I hate that name! This is being created so that I can share all of my happy events that took place for you to read my sister Bella. I found this the day before you left and I was going to tell you about it on the actual day you left but considering the way we left our last conversation, I didn't think it would be the best thing to do. If you're reading it now, thank you for going through the scrapbook. I'm just glad you found it because I sent it for Charlie to give it to you and I had my doubts if he could even remember it, you of all people should understand that logic. So by all means, read on because this is only going to be read by you because it is only for you. I will not go over what I wrote in here and I will not be editing anything at all. If I feel like putting any pictures on here, there will be a link to go to and if there is a video I want to put on here, there will be a link to . One more thing. Once you're done reading this, I want you to add your own entry and I will get an e-mail notification that you did. Once I get it, maybe we could bridge the gap that grew in between us.

'Enjoy!

'Love Bella B.'

Bella sighed and continued to read through the journal. Bella B just treated it like a real journal that she updated every other day or so. There was stuff about school dances, vacations, band stuff, dance stuff, boy stuff, and for a while there was some boyfriend stuff and taking it a bit far. After a while, she started updating less and less.

Bella got to the last entry. She again took a deep breath, that offered no relief, and read on.

'Hey. I'm sorry for breaking my sort of promise that I made in the beginning. I said that I was going to put the happy events in here, nothing more, nothing less. Unfortunately, I have to take that back. This will be my very last entry. Believe me when I say it's not because you didn't add your own entry around the time you were supposed to receive the scrapbook, which was at high school graduation. I could blame Charlie for that ;). Sigh, no, it's for another reason. I can't tell you exactly why because it's just too hard to put it all in words. All that I can tell you is that this will be the last time you will ever hear from me. You will never hear about my mom and you will never hear about my dad. What happened to them? They're dead. My mom expired a while after you left which I wouldn't have mentioned because it's obviously not happy and not something I was allowed to write about. My dad? He was killed. A few hours ago. What will happen to me? All I can say is that I'm done with it all.

'Good bye. Sorry.

'Mirabella Sapphire Brooks.'

Freeze. Reread. Freeze again. What the hell happened? It just changed. The page right before that was from two days previously where she posted a video with her friends in New York from a vacation they were on the previous week. How could she do this? How could she just change the whole mood? No. She can't do that. There must be more.

Nope.

That was it.

She was right.

No more after that.

Edward broke Bella from her trance of staring at the computer screen in disbelief with wide eyes and mouth slightly hung open. "Where was her house?" he asked in a blank voice. He read the last entry too. "We're reaching city limits."

Bella turned off the laptop and stared straight at the road. It was night now and the street lamps were on. She gave him the address in a voice just as blank as his, maybe even more so.

Edward went to where it was. They did a drive-by and saw a mini-van unloading multiple kids from a late night soccer game. She wasn't there. They went to the Hall of Records slipping in without being seen. They searched for an hour for anything about Bella or what happened to her family. They only found an old case file about the murder of Mr. Brooks. The furthest they got was finding evidence that the killer was possibly Bella, but there was no motive as far as they were concerned and no really convincing proof enough to pin her to it. There was nothing about Bella. No birth certificate, no enrollment papers into the old dance studio she used to go to, nothing. The last thing they found in there that could almost prove existence of Bella B was the death certificate of Mrs. Brooks which was caused by suicide. Nothing else.

After the Hall of Records, they went to the library. They snuck in after it was closed and searched for the old copies of the news papers. Bella found the one that she really wanted which was the report of Mr. Brooks' death. It didn't give them any more information. It ended with the fact that his only daughter is now pronounced missing. No sign of her. She just disappeared.

They went back to the car. Alice called and asked if they were coming back because she knew that there was no point in searching anymore. Edward gave her a simple 'yes' and hung up.

There was nothing more. Mirabella Sapphire Brooks was gone and there would be no way of hearing about her again in the mortal world unless blessed by a complete miracle. As far as anyone knew, she was dead.

Edward looked at Bella who was just staring out the passenger window in silence. She looked back at him feeling his eyes on her. She looked down into her lap and opened her mind to him. It was enough for Edward to know that she could move on with the fact that her Bella B was always thinking about her and about being friends again. Her sister never forgot about her. She always had a friend in her, and now, Bella will never forget her again.

She had enough sister love to last her an eon and more, right? That was all she needed now.

* * *

**Sorry this one took so long to upload. I've been busy with life if you can believe that. Anyway, just to let you know, the next part, when I upload it, is why I rated this story M. If you don't like violence, skip to the very end of the last part. I will have a summery for you for you fragile minds. Thanks for reading and please leave a review!! Goodbye and stay classy!!!! ;)**


End file.
